


Pandora's Box

by Ali_Vega



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Flug messed up again, Gen, I'm out of tags, Origin Story, but they're not that important anyway, how life with a 6 year old started, some heroes my die, this will be a ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali_Vega/pseuds/Ali_Vega
Summary: Well, I finally sat down and decided to write an origin story for the cutest little killer to become Black Hat's second shadow. We will now get to see how and why that happened and the process of learning to live with it.So, Flug wanted to work on a project, we get Pandora....and it all spirals from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was a good idea at the time?

Flug looked over the vials he had kept on the shelf that were previously hidden by chemical jars. The vials contained DNA samples of various creatures, some obtained with some help from Black Hat. More than half came from creatures from other dimensions. Some were empty, having been used in the creation of 505. After he failed to create the kind of creature Black Hat wanted, he wasn’t given permission to try again. This left the rest of the samples to collect dust.

He picked up a vial and read the label: a brownie. He remembered the ability to turn into a boggart could be useful. All you had to do is make it angry. Another contained pixie, he couldn’t for the life of him remember why he had that one. He wasn’t sure how to pronounce mananggalan. Black Hat had insisted on that one for unknown reasons.

Then there were some more easily obtainable things like animals including lions and tigers…fresh out of bear. There were even a few varying human samples. Most of them deciding factors of things like hair and eye color, fun things to play with.

It was a shame for it to go to waste. The scientist in him made up his mind to use his little free time today to start a new personal project as he collected samples and fired up the long neglected cloning machine in the back of the lab. Fingers crossed this one turned out right.

* * * * *

A few weeks later, Flug was busy working on a wormhole generator. If it worked right it could take someone just about anywhere…the last test subject had a slight case of mass displacement. Easily fixable, maybe. He wasn’t dead and that’s a plus, means one less thing to tweak.

A beeping sound pulled his attention away from the device. Confusion was immediately pushed aside by panic when he realized what it was,

“Not yet, it’s too soon!”

He ran to where the cloning machine was located. A console screen beside it flashed the word “Complete” on its screen as the beeping sound continued. He wasn’t fast enough to try and delay the process as the cloning tube drained all of its liquid and opened with a hiss.

Flug could only stare at what was now in front of him.

“Black Hat is going to kill me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You done messed up, Flug. 
> 
> Might as well roll with it.

Two little purple eyes curiously stared back at Flug. He wasn’t sure what to make of the small child in front of him. She didn’t look any older than maybe six with bright violet eyes and brown hair that ended just above her shoulders with purple tips. She didn’t do anything other than sit there and stare back, dripping with the biofluid she had spent the last few weeks growing in.

All Flug could think to do at the moment was take off his lab coat and kneel down to wrap the poor thing in it as he gave her a once over the determine if anything had gone wrong in development. He was hoping she would be an adult before waking up. How is he going to explain a child? Black Hat hates kids. He finds them noisy and irritating (makes you wonder why Demencia is still around).

Well, this little one hasn’t made a peep and looks fine overall. Black Hat is away for the week for a business meeting, perfect amount of time to come up with an explanation. He hopes. Otherwise, just showing her to Black Hat would be like opening Pandora’s Box.

“Pandora….” Flug thought about the name. He looked at the child who just tilted her head. He just smiled at her, “That sounds like a good name. ‘Pandora.’ What do you think?”

The child blinked once before a smile formed on her own face and she jumped forward to give him a hug.

Flug couldn’t help but laugh a bit, “Alright, Pandora it is.”

Pandora giggled herself before sitting back, the smile never leaving her face.

Flug was finding that happy innocent smile to be infectious. It’s a lot like 505’s creation, and if that’s the case, there’s no way Black Hat will let her stay. He’ll have to figure that out later, right now the child was still covered in biofluid.

“Alright, first, you’ll need a bath.”

Wrapping her a little tighter in the lab coat, Flug picked up Pandora and carried her to one of the mansions numerous bathrooms. Pandora curiously took in all of her surroundings as she was carried down the hallway, noticing the portraits that seem to watch as they passed by.

Flug had almost reached the bathroom when he was cut off by a flash of green.

“Hey, Flugster! I can’t believe you’re out of the lab. You’re usually super busy when Black Hat is away. Well, more than usual.” She then noticed the little bundle in Flug’s arms, “Oh, whatcha got there?”

Flug had probably jumped at least ten feet when Demencia appeared in front of him. Pandora simply blinked, seemingly unaffected by this.

“Demencia!” Flug tried to will his heart rate back to normal speed. “I told you not to do that! And to answer your question, this...” He indicated the child in his arms, “…is Pandora”

Demencia just looked at Pandora who blinked and gave a smile in return. Demencia grinned and gave her a playful boop on the nose.

“Aw. She’s so cute! Where are you guys goin’?”

Flug sighed, “First, She’s getting a bath and then I need to find something she can wear.”

Demencia’s face seemed to light up. “Oh! I know where to find the cutest little outfits!” She gives a cheesy fake salute, “Just leave it all to me!” And she was gone before Flug could stop her.

Afraid to think of what Demencia might come back with, Flug just shook his head as he continued to the bathroom with Pandora.

\--

Pandora giggled and happily splashed the water and tried to grab at some bubbles. Flug was thankful she didn’t put up a fuss and seemed to love every time water was poured over her head.

“Alright, I think you’re clean enough.” Flug pulled the plug out of the tub and grabbed some towels.

Once the child was dry, Flug tried to think of what she was going to wear until Demencia returned with some (hopefully) decent clothes. He got an idea and picked up Pandora and started to carry her to his room.

“I’ve got just the thing."


	3. Chapter 3

Flug rolled up the sleeves of the sweater he put on Pandora. It was big enough to fit her like a dress and Flug himself only wore it during the winter or unusually cold days. Once the little hands were free from the sleeves, a tiny growling sound was heard and Pandora looked down and poked her belly.

Flug laughed a bit, “I guess it’s time for lunch.”

\----  
Pandora playfully swung her legs back and forth as she sat at the table before a plate of spaghetti was placed in front of her. She stared at it a moment before smiling and sticking a tiny hand into the pile of noodles.

“Woah, hold on!” Flug actually laughed a little before wiping off her hand and giving her a plastic fork that used to belong to 505. He showed her how to use it and she caught on quickly, though lacked the fine motor skills to wrap the pasta around it.

A few minutes later, the sound of a curious bark caused Pandora to look up to be met with a large pair of eyes staring at her.

“Oh, 505, this is Pandora.” Flug smiled as he introduced the two to each other, “Pandora, this is 505.”

Pandora decided to poke a 505’s belly and upon feeling how soft his fur was, she smiled and pressed herself into the blue softness, nuzzling a bit.

505’s face lit up with a smile of his own and wrapped his arms around the child, who giggled at being surrounded by what will probably be the softest thing she will ever feel in her life.

Flug had to convince them to separate so Pandora could finish her lunch. After she finished and got the sauce cleaned from her face, Flug sent her off to play with 505 as he cleaned up. He could hear the giggling as he was cleaning the plate and was glad the two were getting along. He tried not to think about what will happen when Black Hat comes home and sees a child there. The chances of convincing his boss to let her stay were slim. 

Flug pushed that thought out of his head as he finished cleaning and went to make sure 505 and Pandora won’t accidentally break something as they play. (505 could bump something and Pandora just simply doesn’t know any better.)

Demencia returned about an hour later, her arms full of shopping bags. She quickly skipped through the door and dropped all the bags the middle of the floor, keeping one or two for herself.

Flug stared at the pile, “Why did you get so much?”

Demencia grinned and shrugged, “Everything looked so cute, I just couldn’t decide. ‘Sides, she’s going to need more than one outfit anyway.”

Flug sighed as he started to look through the bags, “Demencia, we don’t even know if Black Hat will let Pandora stay.”

Demencia tilted her head, “Why wouldn’t he?”

Flug answered, “He hates children.”

Demencia deflated a bit, “Oh.”

There was a silence before 505 was bounding in on all fours with a giggling Pandora on his back. The sight was adorable enough to make them both smile, Demencia wasting no time in snapping a picture.

Pandora noticed the bags and pointed to them, giving Flug a questioning look.

Flug smiled, “They’re for you.”

Demencia then dove for a bag in the middle of the pile, “This one! She needs to wear this one first!”

Flug pulled out a shirt that was pink at the top and turned to white halfway down with a torn fabric looking pattern and white pants with a pink fire pattern on the bottom. Luckily, Demencia does know how to pick a decent outfit. 

He looked to Pandora who found a pair of sneakers and slapped one on the floor. Her face lit up upon finding the soles were filled with blinking lights, the sneakers were also mostly white with a pink and purple Velcro strap to match the color of the blinking lights.

Flug sighed, but was still smiling as he led Pandora to another room to change.

Demencia squealed and cuddled Pandora when she saw her in the new outfit, “You look so cute!”

Pandora giggled when she was spun around and quickly roped into a chasing game that even 505 got pulled into.

Flug didn’t see the harm in letting them play for the afternoon, and headed back to the lab to finish a few projects. He came back later in the evening to see the three asleep in a pile.

He took in the sight for a moment. Demencia would be impossible to wake up and looked comfortable using 505 as a giant pillow. He just picked up Pandora, who cuddled against his chest in her sleep, and carried her back to the lab and finding a spot to let her sleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if any of it seemed kind of rushed, I'm dealing with a bit of depression at the moment.
> 
> Anyway, I'm glad to get this one done, Black hat will finally appear in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat finds out about Pandora.

Black Hat held in a groan as he walked through the front door. Traveling was always a hassle, even if it’s for business. The meeting ran on for days and he was close to tearing at least five of the people apart. It was well past midnight and he was glad to be home. 

Demencia and 505 were likely asleep by this time. Flug was most likely still tinkering away in his lab, rushing to have his next invention ready by morning. Black Hat debated dropping by to scare the scientist but instead opted to unwind with a glass of his favorite poison. He could terrorize everyone in the morning. 

\- 

Flug was glad to get an hour of sleep, it was by some miracle he finished the project with a six-year-old seated in his lap. He let Pandora and 505 sleep somewhere in the pile of stuffed toys as he left the lab. He knew Black Hat returned last night and would be expecting reports bright and early. He clutched the disc shaped device to his chest as he knocked on the door to the office. 

“Enter.” Came the reply from inside. 

Flug slowly entered the office and walked over to Black Hat’s desk after closing the door. The demon stared at Flug expectantly. 

“I do hope you have something to show after a week to work.” 

Flug gulped and presented the disc he was holding, “Actually, Sir, I just finished a prototype for a wormhole generator. It can create a portal to let anyone travel anywhere in only a few seconds.” 

Black Hat looked slightly intrigued, “Does it work?” 

“Um, it should...” 

“Show me.” 

Flug only nodded nervously before typing into a keypad on the device and placing it on the floor. With a gentle hum a portal opened above it and a second one only a few feet away. Flug reached out to put a hand through and if that went well, he could step through completely. 

However, once his hand went into the portal, he was suddenly sucked in and shot out of the second portal, colliding with a bookshelf. 

He groaned in pain, rubbing his head, “That...wasn’t supposed to happen.” 

Black Hat growled, it’s a good thing this is a marketable idea, “I expect you to show me a fixed version in two hours.” 

“Uh...y-yes, Sir.” Flug picked up the device and hurried back to the lab. 

Flug let out a sigh upon returning to the lab, he woke up 505 to get started on chores. Pandora sat up, rubbing her eyes at the loss of the warm bed that was the blue bear. 

Flug just smiled, “I want you to just stay in here and play for a while, maybe 505 will color with you when he’s done with chores.” 

Pandora smiled back and dug in the stuffed animals to find the first playmate of the day. There’s plenty of toys and she should be kept occupied for a while as he worked to fix whatever the mistake on the device is. 

Using a captive hero as a test subject, it took five tries to get it to work right and the battered hero was thrown back into his cage. Flug glanced to the clock and his eyes widened when he saw it was ten minutes past the two-hour mark. Did it really take that long? He could already hear the footsteps sounding like the countdown to his death. He jumped when the door slammed open. 

“Flug! It has been past two hours. Do you have anything the show or not?!” 

Flug stammered a bit, “Actually, Sir. I j-just finished fixing the device. It works perfectly now.” 

“Good. Now-” Black Hat’s words suddenly cut off when he spots something over Flug’s shoulder. 

Confused, Flug turns to see what Black Hat is looking at, and almost stopped breathing. Pandora had walked in to see what the door slamming and yelling was all about. She just stared at Black Hat with curious eyes. 

After a moment of confused silence, Black Hat growled and pointed at Pandora, “Flug, explain this now!” 

Flug gulped and stuttered, “Well s-sir, I, I may have uh...started a p-personal project during m-my last time off.” 

Black Hat growled again, “And what, pray tell, made you think a child was a good idea?” He stopped Flug from answering, “On second thought, never mind. Just get rid of it!” 

“But, sir...” Both were suddenly distracted by screaming and found it was from the captive hero/test subject in the cage. 

Pandora was latched onto one of his arms through the bars, her teeth sinking deep into his skin. 

“Pandora, what are y-” 

Flug was cut off when Black Hat stopped his attempt to run over to the child. 

“Just a moment, Doctor.” 

They just watched until the screaming stopped, and Pandora pulled away to sit on the floor, blood dripping down her chin. 

Flug was horrified, “D-did she just...?” 

Black Hat actually grinned, “Interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let everyone know, updates will probably be slower than usual since the fall semester for college is starting in a few days. 
> 
> I have to take Public Speaking......*sarcasm*yay*sarcasm*


End file.
